The Restless Hobbit
by ButterflyMercury
Summary: Time has past since Bilbo's adventure with thirteen dwarves and a wizard called Gandalf. Bilbo now finds himself the talk of the town, and not for good reasons. A life back at Bag End is rather tiresome, and quite frankly boring. Will Bilbo find the courage to go on another adventure on his own?
1. Chapter 1

**The Restless Hobbit**

**Rumours, Stories & Adventures**

It was a glorious summer. The fields were a lush green and the birds sang their cheerful chorus as the bees buzzed around all the budding flowers. All the hobbits in Hobbiton were taking advantage of such fine weather to tend to their crops in time for the harvest, or selling their goods at the marketplace. All hobbits, except one.

Bilbo Baggins remained mostly indoors in his little home under the hill. He always had a relatively comfortable life after he inherited Bag End from his parents, but now he had riches, riches beyond anything he ever imagined for a hobbit like himself, and so he did not need to earn. Needless to say the hobbit became restless.

One day Bilbo decided that he wanted to write down all of his adventures with the dwarves into a book, but whenever he tried to start there was always some distraction or other. Neighbours were curious about his new found wealth and hoped to catch a glimpse of the treasures he now possessed. Bilbo was one step ahead of them and made sure the treasures were kept secure and well out of sight.

This did not stop his relatives pestering him. He was told by Hamfast Gamgee, Bilbo's gardener and good friend, that because he had been away for so long on his adventures that most of the neighbourhood had presumed he was dead. This in turn had caused much keen interest and speculation on who would inherit Bag End, and so Bilbo's relatives had tried to seize the property for their own, much to Hamfast's protests. On Bilbo's return, he had managed to claim Bag End back from his relatives before it was too late. Many arguments followed but in the end Bilbo won his rightful claim on the property.

After such an unpleasant homecoming, Bilbo preferred to spend his time alone. He enjoyed reading in his study, or when he dared, he would venture outside into the garden to help Hamfast tend to the plants, or simply contented himself by sitting quietly on the garden bench smoking a pipe.

Smoking was very therapeutic as Bilbo found his mind drifted away to another place. He would see fire and a dragon. He would see the dwarves he befriended and the ones that were lost in battle… He doubted he would ever see such a great character like Thorin again. And Gandalf, well he was the most remarkable person he had ever met in his life. In fact Bilbo would be eternally grateful that Gandalf had nudge, or rather pushed Bilbo out into a world he never even knew existed.

Now that he was back to normality, Bilbo found it hard to adjust back to who he once was. Deep down he knew he could never be the hobbit he was before. This was the reason that he now kept himself secluded from the neighbours, because even by hobbits standards he was appearing very unsociable. There was talk around the village on what he had been up to while he was away; certainly nothing a well respecting hobbit should be doing.

No, thought Bilbo, as he sat on the bench in his front garden, he had definitely lost any decent reputation he once possessed, but how he longed for another adventure now. Sighing he puffed his pipe and stared into the distance again. His thoughts were only disturbed when he heard muttering coming from the gate. When he looked over however, he could see no one.

Frowning, Bilbo stood up slowly, trying to hear where the muffled noises were coming from. Taking a tentative step he moved closer to the gate. The muffles stopped altogether now. Smiling, Bilbo took another step closer, bent over the gate and shouted "Got you!" to the pair of children crouching behind it who then screamed in fright, before bursting into laughter at being caught hiding.

"Bilbo!" said the little girl still giggling, "You frightened us!"

"Yeah," laughed the smaller boy, "that wasn't very nice."

"Well you two little trolls shouldn't have been trying to sneak up on me should you?" asked Bilbo trying not to smile as he opened the gate to the only visitors he let onto the property these days.

"We only came to hear your stories again." said Hugo getting to his feet and walking into the garden.

Rose followed him, "Yeah we haven't heard your stories in such a long time!"

Bilbo couldn't resist laughing now, "It's only been a week!" The two children stared at him with pleading eyes. After all a week was a long time to a child. "Alright," he said sitting back down on his bench, "what stories would you like to hear?"

"About the dwarves." said Hugo, already sounding awestruck.

"No," said Rose shaking her head, "The dragon, let's hear about the dragon."

Hugo nodded in agreement. "Yeah the dragon!"

"Alright." said Bilbo pausing for a moment, "Well… firstly the dragon's name was Smaug and he was the fiercest dragon that ever lived…"

Bilbo went on tell the children a very animated version of his encounter with the terrifying Smaug. He used his arms in gestures to emphasize the size of the dragon, and ashes from his pipe to express the smoke and fire it breathed. The two young ones listened to their storyteller in awe for they had never heard of such stories before Bilbo's.

"However did you escape Smaug?" asked Rose in amazement.

This stopped Bilbo in his tracks. He still did not dare mention the ring he found, it was too precious to him for anyone to know about it, not even to the children who sat in front of him now. Thinking he eventually replied with "With a lot of riddles and clever hobbit cunning."

"Then what happened?" asked Rose persisting.

"Ah well that is a story for another day." replied Bilbo knowing that the children had probably stayed longer than they should have. "It's time you two got yourselves home."

The two children expressed their disappointment with moans and sad faces.

"You can't be sad." He said, trying to appease them, "I'll tell you more stories soon. And besides, you can't be sad or the angry Smaug will come after you!" he then made a roaring noise and chased them out of the garden to which they screamed and giggled as they ran.

"Goodbye Bilbo!" the two shouted as they ran towards home.

As he waved back to them, an older hobbit came passing by shaking his head as he stared at Bilbo disapprovingly.

"You should be ashamed." The older hobbit said, "Encouraging the young like that. Telling them stories about adventures and goodness knows what. It's not right Bilbo, do you hear me?"

"It's just harmless stories." replied Bilbo, slightly taken aback.

The older hobbit wagged his finger at him with a disgruntled expression, "It's a disturbance of the peace. We don't need anything like that around here."

"No," muttered Bilbo quietly to himself, "that's the problem."

"What?"

"I said that's the problem!" replied Bilbo more loudly before turning on his heels and making his way back into the house, ignoring the indignation of the other hobbit.

Once the front door was shut Bilbo leant against it and covered his face with his hands. He just didn't belong in Hobbiton anymore, and there was nothing he could do about it. No one understood him. No one cared. He decided then and there; he had to go on a journey. He didn't know where, just somewhere he could clear his head.

Decision made. He would leave in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decisions**

The sun was low in sky and most hobbits would be preparing their dinner. Bilbo had forgotten all about his own as he wandered the house gathering all the things he would need if he were to go on a long journey away from Hobbiton.

He had his pack open, and all his possessions were spread out on all the living room chairs. As he stood pondering whether he had forgotten any essential items, a firm knock came from the front door. Bilbo looked towards it but didn't move from the spot he was standing. Whoever it was would soon go away. Another knock came, and Bilbo hesitated slightly; he did not like to be rude but this was an inconvenient time.

When a third knock came Bilbo could not ignore any longer. Sighing he abandoned his things and went to open the front door. He just hoped it wasn't another Sackville-Baggins coming to give his grief, but as he swung the door open there stood Hamfast looking sheepish.

"Sorry to disturb you Mister Baggins," said the hobbit, "but I've just come to let you know that I've finished tending to your garden for this week. "

"Oh," replied Bilbo rather absentmindedly, "thank you Hamfast."

"It is no trouble Mister Baggins. I've dead headed all the plants that needed doing. They are all looking splendid if I do say so myself." said Hamfast looking proud.

Bilbo smiled, "Thank you, you have done an amazing job. How much do I owe you?" he asked, patting his pockets for money.

"You've already paid me Mister Baggins. You gave me an advanced payment last month, remember?"

"Oh! Yes I remember now. I'm sorry my mind is elsewhere."

Hamfast looked at his friend more closely now, "Are you alright Mister Baggins?"

"Yes, I'm fine, and how many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me Mister Baggins; it is too formal for my liking. Call me Bilbo. We are friends after all."

"Sorry Mister Bag… I mean Bilbo." Hamfast shrugged, "It's a habit I suppose."

Bilbo chuckled at that, "I know. I don't suppose you could do me a favour?"

"Of course," replied Hamfast looking intrigued now, "anything."

"If I give you another advance payment would you keep tending to the garden? I'm going away for a while, and I need someone I can trust to make sure everything is looked after here."

"You're going away again Mister Bilbo?" asked Hamfast frowning at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes," replied Bilbo looking away from his friend's gaze, "I need to get away for a while."

"How long for?"

"I don't know." answered Bilbo honestly, "Not too long I expect."

"When do you plan to go?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" repeated Hamfast, flabbergasted, "So soon?" Bilbo just nodded in reply, "Will you at least come to the Green Dragon Inn tonight? It's Bell's birthday and she was hoping you would come to celebrate. You didn't forget did you?"

He had forgotten. Well not entirely, he knew it was Bell's birthday but in his sudden rush to leave Hobbiton he had forgotten that the birthday celebrations were that night, "No, I just…" Bilbo trailed off. He couldn't leave without showing his face. He was a hobbit that kept his word. "Of course I'll come. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

A big smiled spread across Hamfast's face now. "I am glad you are coming Mister Bilbo. Bell will be so pleased."

Smiling Bilbo said, "Yes. Well, let me go get you your money for the garden." He then went into the house to find some coins before coming back to make his payment to Hamfast, who then left, after they arranged to meet at the inn within the hour.

Bilbo quickly got ready, changing into one of his finest suits with the colours of gold and green. He then made his way in the direction of the Green Dragon Inn. In his arms he carried Bell's gift; a hamper full of rich foods and specialised drinks. He was thankful that he had not forgotten her gift as he had put the hamper together a few days previous.

As he approached the inn he could see that the place was already bursting with hobbits as laughter and singing billowed out. Some called greetings to him as he navigated his way through the crowd, and he would reply a "Good evening!" in response. Once he got to the bar he looked around to find Bell. Eventually he spotted her in the corner of the room at a table laughing with a group of hobbits, including Hamfast. Bilbo made his way towards them with a big smile on his face.

"Happy birthday Bell!" he beamed at Bell as she turned around to greet him.

"Bilbo!" she squeaked in delight, "I'm so glad you came."

"Of course I came. How could I not?"

"Oh it is good to see you." she said trying to pull him into a hug, which was proving rather difficult with the hamper in his arms.

"You too. I got you a little something." he said lifting the hamper up a little higher.

"For me?" asked Bell astonished, "Oh Bilbo you didn't need to get me all this."

"If you can't be spoilt on your birthday, when can you be?"

He then handed the hamper over to Bell who thanked him profusely for his generosity. The others at the table invited Bilbo to sit with them and he enjoyed a drink and a chat, although he mainly listened to rather than engaged in conversation. This did not bother him however, as he was very content to sit and listen to the stories that were going around Hobbiton, although a thought crossed his mind that he was probably the subject of such talks when he was absent.

As the night drew on, a band started playing and most hobbits decided it was time to have a bit of a dance. Everyone grabbed their partners and enjoyed the upbeat sounds from the rhythm of the band. Bilbo however just stayed in his seat and watched everyone dancing. His fingers tapped the table as he sat thinking about the journey he was about to make the following day. Was he a fool to think he could journey on his own? As he sat relaxed, he wondered if it was really what he wanted.

He was soon brought out of his day dream when Bell stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. "Bilbo, why are sitting there all alone?" she asked, catching her breath from all the dancing.

"I don't really dance." he answered, knowing full well that he was about to persuaded into the activity.

"Oh but you must!" she said incredulously, "I can't have you sitting her like this."

Bilbo blushed a little as he admitted, "I don't have a partner."

"Ah." Bell scanned the room and rested her eyes at the bar where stood a young woman. "Well," she looked back at him, "my cousin Lola is in need of a partner too. I think you should ask her."

"Oh I don't know."

"Go on! Come on I'll introduce you." Bell then grabbed Bilbo's arm and dragged him towards Lola who looked at the pair approaching in surprise. "Lola this is Bilbo. Bilbo this is Lola." The pair greeted each other awkwardly, and then Bell left them to get better acquainted.

"So…" started Bilbo, "Are you enjoying the party?"

"It's alright." replied Lola looking around, "Just wish I was dancing."

"You can dance with me if you like?" asked Bilbo slightly embarrassed, "I'm not a brilliant dancer though."

To his astonishment Lola accepted and the pair found a space to dance amongst the other hobbits. Bilbo danced with Lola the best he could. Whenever he looked over at Hamfast and Bell they smiled at him encouragingly. Perhaps his dancing wasn't so bad after all? With more drink and his spirits rising he found himself thoroughly enjoying his night. Eventually he and Lola needed to rest because of the sheer boiling temperature that had built up inside the inn.

"It is so hot." exclaimed Lola trying to fan herself cool.

"Maybe we can sit down for a bit?" suggested Bilbo. "I'll get us some more drinks."

"Yes, good idea." She replied and hurriedly made her way towards a table as Bilbo went to the bar.

His mind buzzed from the excitement of the night, and his body relaxed from the effects of the alcohol. As he stood waiting for his drinks, he pondered again whether he really wanted to go on a journey. Tonight had been the best night he had experienced in a long time. He did not feel like an outsider, and his mind dared to think that Lola may actually be enjoying his company.

Once receiving his two drinks off the barmaid he turned towards the table to find Lola wasn't there. He wandered around until someone advised him that she had gone outside. Stepping out into the summer night's air, Bilbo struggled to see where Lola had gone in the darkness. It wasn't long until he could make out female voices coming from around the corner of the building. He followed the voices and then stopped just before he reached the corner.

"…he seems very nice but I don't know…" said one of the voices.

"He is one of the finest hobbits in the Shire." said another voice that Bilbo could tell was Bell's. "I mean I know he is a little eccentric at times but he is very kind and generous. He seems to really like you too."

"I like him as well." Bilbo's heart jumped at that moment until, "But as a friend. I could not court someone like him."

"Why ever not?"

"Bell you should know why." answered Lola defensively, "He is the talk of the town. Everyone knows about that _adventure_ he's been on. He went with some strange characters too. Dwarves I hear. That is not normal. _He _isn't normal."

Taking a step back Bilbo did not wish to hear any more. He quickly turned around and went back into the inn. Finding the closest table, he dumped the drinks he held in his hands, and walked back outside again. He walked and walked as fast as he could until he was finally home.

Once inside he felt his eyes mist as he repeated Lola's voice in his head. _He isn't normal. _Bilbo just about managed to control his emotions with a deep intake of breath. He had been a fool to think about staying here. Well, he would give the town something else to talk about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodbyes**

The sun seeped through the curtains as another glorious day was dawning. The magnificence of the light slowly woke Bilbo up from his slumber. His eyelids opened cautiously, and he quickly shut them again due to the harshness of the light on his eyes. His head hurt, he knew that much. Then the memories of the night before suddenly crashed into his mind. He moaned as he recalled his humiliation and quickly grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head.

Perhaps if he stayed in bed long enough, last night would be a long distance memory, but as he lay not moving he admitted to himself that that was just plain wishful thinking. There was only one thing for it. He needed breakfast. He certainly needed a cup of tea too; he hoped that it would soothe his sore head.

Finally getting out of bed he wrapped himself up in his dressing gown and pottered to the kitchen. Would it be wrong to have a scone for breakfast? No, said the voice in his head, you deserve a scone after last night. Maybe even two! After all who will eat them if you go on a long journey? The journey! He had almost forgotten about that.

Heating the kettle on the stove, Bilbo grabbed himself a scone from pantry and spread some strawberry jam on it, and then walked into the living room to look at his possessions he hadn't got round to packing. He took a bite of the scone, carefully holding up a plate to prevent crumbs falling on the good carpet, and counted off in his head everything he should need. It didn't appear like he had forgotten anything. Well once he had finished his breakfast and had a nice cup of tea, he would get ready and be on his way.

* * *

><p>Stepping out the door, his pack on his back, Bilbo looked up into the sky. Breathing in deeply, he felt a calm excitement creep over him. He was on his way! Making sure for the second time that the front door was locked, Bilbo took a few steps then stopped. He was convinced he had forgotten something and so once again he went over the list of things he needed in his head.<p>

There was nothing he could possibly have forgotten, and once he came to that conclusion he soon realised that his right hand had gone into his waistcoat pocket and was clasping on the ring that lay inside. Looking around, Bilbo made sure no one was about before taking the ring out of his pocket and he simply looked at it. He would have been very upset if he had left this at home, and yet he couldn't understand why. Thieves obviously, he thought to himself, imagine one of the Sackville-Bagginses getting their hands on it; he'd never see it again.

Putting the ring back in his pocket securely, Bilbo continued on his way. He closed the gate behind him and walked down the path towards the road that would lead away from Hobbiton. He didn't get very far down the road however before he heard a voice calling his name. Turning around he saw Hamfast running towards him.

"Mister Bilbo!" exclaimed Hamfast when he finally caught up with him, "I'm so glad I caught you before you left!"

"Hamfast, what on earth is the matter?" asked Bilbo bewildered.

"I wanted to catch you before you left." He replied, panting from all the running, "I just wanted to apologise for last night."

"Apologise?"

"Yes, about me and Bell… you know… trying to encourage a match between with you and Lola." He said going slightly red. "We were just trying to help, and it all went wrong. I'm so sorry Mister Bilbo."

"Oh…" responded Bilbo, lost for words. He preferred not to talk about what happened. "Don't worry about it Hamfast. It's all forgotten about."

"Are you sure? You left without saying goodbye. I would hate to think that this has affected our friendship in anyway." said Hamfast grimly, "And now you're leaving again."

Bilbo felt sympathy for Hamfast; he knew it was never Hamfast's intention for him to get hurt. "Please don't think I'm leaving because of Lola. I mean she's right. I'm not normal… for a hobbit. I just need to go Hamfast, maybe it my Took-ish side coming out, but I long for adventure. To see the world! Please understand that. It's just something I need to do."

His friend nodded in response. "I understand Mister Bilbo. I'm just going to miss you, tis all."

Bilbo smiled and put his hand on hand on Hamfast's shoulder, "I'll miss you too. You've always been a good friend to me, and don't worry I'll be back before you know it. I need to give this town something else to talk, don't I?"

Laughing Hamfast replied, "That you do Mister Bilbo, that you do. Just take care of yourself out there won't you?"

"I will. I'll be alright."

Hamfast nodded and as Bilbo made to turn away, he said, "Make sure you have plenty of stories to tell when you get back."

"I will," smiled Bilbo, "I promise." and so the two finally parted ways.

Hamfast headed back to the safe and comforting world of Hobbiton, and Bilbo to the unknown world of Middle Earth.

As Bilbo walked away he felt as if a weight was being lifted from him. He felt free. He had no idea where he was headed, but that was part of the excitement. He let his feet lead the way, and his mind free to wander.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Short but sweet chapter this time. I've been mega busy this past week so I haven't managed to write as much as I'd like. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'm off to lovely London for the week so I won't get anything published until I'm back. Many thanks for reading my story and thanks to everyone that has reviewed it so far. It is much appreciated :) x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Over the Hills and Far Away**

The weather was kind to Bilbo as his journey began. The sun continued to shine in the Shire, and as Bilbo walked through the region he enjoyed stopping talking to the farmers of the land, asking about how well their crops were growing. Many agreed that it had been a fine year indeed for harvesting. It was nice for Bilbo to be able to talk to people who barely knew him, if not at all, for they did not act as if he were strange or peculiar. If they did so happen to ask where he was going he found himself lying by saying he was journeying to visit relatives. It was easier to answer that way; it avoided any unnecessary questions.

At night Bilbo found inns where he would once again enjoy talking with the locals of the area, and take advantage of the hospitality of food and drink, before resting there during the night in a relatively comfortable bed. It was better to take advantage of the inns now because he did not know when he would get another decent meal or a good night's rest. Bilbo made a note to himself to make sure he was stocked up with enough food from the markets the following day when he knew he was on the edge of Hobbiton; he supposed he would have to make do without having any second breakfast, elevenses and so on.

During his couple days walk, Bilbo soon found out where his feet were leading him. He wanted to go back to Rivendell. Elrond had told him he was welcome to stay there back when he had been travelling with Thorin and the dwarves. He hoped he would now be allowed back. The Elves had always fascinated Bilbo and he longed to know more about them; to learn more on their ways and cultures. He just hoped he could find his way back to Rivendell, as last time he journeyed there it proved a rather difficult place to find.

For days he walked, quite a good distance away from the Hobbiton now. He cursed himself for not buying a pony to take on the journey. Bilbo was a brilliant walker; any opportunity he could take he would go out walking, but even the journey to Rivendell would be quite a tiring experience. Even his poor hobbit feet were starting to suffer.

Camping at night was also a daunting experience. Travelling alone meant there was no Oin or Gloin to help him build and light a fire. Bilbo realised very quickly how vulnerable he was on his own. There was no one else to aid him if he ever encountered another group of trolls or goblins. One particular night when he could not sleep he debated whether to wear his ring and then at least he would be invisible; invisibility meant more security. Every time he took the ring out of his pocket he simply stared at it and rolled it between his thumb and index finger, but never once did he actually put it on. Something told him not to wear it, that it was only for emergencies, so he never did.

Eventually he arrived at a village called Bree. Bilbo hoped to find an inn where he could rest for the night. He did not wish to camp in the woods again that particular evening. As he walked through the village he could sense a lot of eyes on him, which made him feel slightly uneasy. He supposed that the village being occupied by men meant they didn't see the likes of hobbits very often. Bilbo continued on his way however until he came across an inn called The Prancing Pony.

The place seemed friendly enough as Bilbo stepped inside, although it seemed a little dark. As he approached the innkeeper at the bar, he noticed how most of the people in the building were looking over at him. Once the innkeeper finally noticed he was standing there he was immediately welcomed and offered accommodation and food for the night. The innkeeper informed Bilbo that he had rooms to accommodate small folk like himself and that he was more than welcome to stay. Immediately Bilbo felt his anxiety drop. Now he felt stupid for even worrying about the humans reaction to him.

"Here you go little Sir," said the innkeeper, "some ale, bread and cheese for you to enjoy." He then placed a plate on the table in front of where Bilbo sat, "Your room is ready for whenever you feel the need to retire for the night. Are you sure you just want to stay the one night? It can be very tiring on the road."

"Thank you, but one night is more than enough." replied Bilbo gratefully, "I don't wish to linger too long. I just desire to sleep somewhere other than the forest floor for the night."

The innkeeper nodded thoughtfully, "Yes I can imagine. You hobbits like your home comforts. What brings you so far out to Bree?"

"Oh," Bilbo hesitated, wondering whether he should say, "I wish to visit some old friends," He eventually said, "they don't live in Hobbiton."

The innkeeper frowned, not looking quite satisfied with his answer, "I see. We don't see many hobbits travelling in these parts. Not that we don't see any at all. Oh no, I have one working for me in fact."

"Oh really?" asked Bilbo in surprise. It was nice to know there were more hobbits that strayed from Hobbiton than just himself.

"Yes, he helps me behind the bar. He's not working tonight I'm afraid. Shame really. He'll be disappointed when I tell him you've been here. What's your name? Maybe you know each other?"

Bilbo shook his head, a little reluctant to state his name. "I doubt we would know each other."

"Well it's worth asking." the innkeeper persisted.

It was no use; the innkeeper was not going to let him be. "My name is Bilbo… Bilbo Baggins."

"Baggins…" repeated the innkeeper in wonder, "the name rings a bell to me. Have you visited the Prancing Pony before?"

"No," Bilbo shook his head profusely, hoping the innkeeper would not recognise him through reputation. He just wanted a quiet night. "I've only merely passed through Bree on previous occasions. You probably recognise the name Baggins through family name I expect." Hopefully not for any other reason, he thought to himself.

"Yes, you are probably right." replied the innkeeper, finally ending the conversation. "Well I'll leave you to your supper. Let me know if you need anything else."

When the man walked away Bilbo gave a sigh of relief. He did not like being asked so many personal questions. If he could have it his own way Bilbo would be invisible to everyone. Invisible… Immediately his hand went into his pocket and grasped the ring once more. He did not dare take it out of his pocket; there were too many eyes around. He was already causing too much attention to himself as it was.

Knowing the ring was still safely there, Bilbo let go of it reluctantly and continued to eat his very humble supper. He would have preferred a piece of pie or a nice hot stew, but he would have to make do with the bread and cheese. As the evening turned into night Bilbo decided to have one more tankard of ale before retiring to his room.

Sitting back down at his table Bilbo couldn't help but listen in to the conversation that was going on behind him.

"Aye, more strange goings on have been happenin' in those ere woods." said one man, slurring slightly.

"Strange happenings?" asked his table companion.

"Aye, disappearings and the like." answered the man mysteriously, "It's some kind of witchcraft I tell you."

"What could it be?" asked the other man with a worried tone to his voice, "Goblins or something?"

Bilbo turned in his seat subtly and looked at the men from the corner of his eye. One was leaning right into the other man's ear.

"No, they ain't smart enough for that." answered the man clearly slightly drunk, "I reckon it's one of those ere Elves going around kidnapping and killing humans, dwarves, sometimes even their own kind too. It keeps them immortal."

The other man half laughed and shook his head, "I think you've had too much to drink. Elves don't need dark magic, nor do they go round killing people to keep themselves alive. Elves help keep the peace of Middle Earth, not cause such atrocities as you are suggesting."

"Well how else do you explain the disappearances? As I say it is all happening in those woods, and what should be near those woods but Rivendell!"

"Pure coincidence."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they had spies watching us right now."

The two men looked around themselves, and then caught Bilbo watching them. Bilbo jumped slightly in fright as the two stared at him suspiciously. He knew in that moment that it was time for bed.

Quickly he got up from his seat and went to the innkeeper to ask him to show him to his room. Only once inside the room and when the innkeeper was gone, did Bilbo feel slightly more relaxed. What on earth was that conversation about? He felt very puzzled by it all. Disappearances? Elves performing dark magic? It was totally ridiculous, and yet if it wasn't the Elves that were causing the disappearances then who was?

Perhaps journeying to Rivendell wouldn't be quite as safe as Bilbo originally thought.


End file.
